ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Neutral Zone (episode)
Doctor Who It would appear that only four of the six Doctor Who actors wanted their names to appear on TNG. zsingaya 13:55, 11 Apr 2005 (EDT) :Nope, all six are present - William Hartnell, Patrick Troughton, Jon Pertwee, Tom Baker, Peter Davison, Colin Baker - (although the TNG effects people continue that annoying habit of adding a second 'd' to Peter's name). -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 13:59, 11 Apr 2005 (EDT) Sorry, didn't notice them! zsingaya 14:11, 11 Apr 2005 (EDT) Borg While the Borg are never mentioned in this episode, it could be said that this is the first evidence of their existence which appears on the show; while the episode's focus is on the interaction with the Romulans and with the survivors of the cryonic satellite, the missing outposts are described as having been scooped out of the ground; reference the opening scenes of 'The Best of Both Worlds, Part I', where the Jouret Four colony has been likewise scooped away. The Borg would also provide a convenient explanation for the cryonic satellite having been 'rummaged'; it could be argued that they'd been aboard, had breached some of the cylinders and taken at least one occupant away somewhere, but hadn't found the technology worth any further attention. (I didn't want to edit this into the article out of nowhere. If you find it worthy, please feel free to do so.) -- Aaron (not a user) 09:52, 08 Apr 2006 (EDT) :The fact that the Borg were responsible for the destruction of the outposts was established in , I believe. --From Andoria with Love 22:49, 8 April 2006 (UTC) ::No, not in the episode. Background info in that article and this one describes the writer's intent, but, to say that the episode established it is not right. This episode doesn't establish the Borg, and the other one doesn't establish the Neutral Zone attacks. Not onscreen, anyway. Not at all. 01:55, 24 August 2007 (UTC) :::Actually, Q Who establishes the Borg for this episode. Data says something like "The Effect (scooping of Delta Quadrant Cities) is identical to that which we saw in the Neutral Zone"--Nmajmani 23:41, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Eye of the Needle I wanted to add this background note, but I am not sure it fits in here. Could someone please advise. Although official first re-contact occurred in this episode, Voyager made contact with a Romulan Science vessel from 2351 through means of a micro-wormhole which had a 20 year phase variance. --Nmajmani 23:41, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Martini Not sure if this belongs here, but did anyone else find it odd that the Replicator made a good martini in this episode. In all other examples of the replicator producing an alcoholic beverage the results have been disappointing: Scotty's scotch in "Relics", Odell's scotch in "Up the Long Ladder" :Well, either L.Q. Clemonds has less sophisticated tastes than Scotty or Odell or a martini is easier to replicate than scotch.– Cleanse 23:55, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Romulans ''"At the time of this episode it had been 53 years, 7 months and 18 days since the Federation last had contact with the Romulans. The last known Romulan to have contact with the Federation onscreen was Ambassador Nanclus." In the beginning of 'Star Trek: Generations', it says that 78 years separate Picard's dealings with the Nexus and Kirk's death. How is this possible? :It's really two different things incorrectly put together as if to say the Nanclus was the last Romulan contact with the Federation, when this episode establishes that the actual last contact with the Romulans was a good 18 years later, and simply that Nanclus was the last Romulan from that era that we, the viewers, are aware of. It's really not all that relevant, actually. --Alan 07:00, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Moving and removing Background I'm moving the alternative "the neutral zone" to this page, that seems more fitting to me. Not sure what to do about this, but i don't think that it has something to do with this article background... :In the early DC TNG six-issue miniseries, a comment written by one of the editors mentioned that a script had been written which would have shown the ''Enterprise recovering a derelict sleeper ship only to find Harry Mudd on board. While Harry would have recognized the Enterprise, no one on board recognized Harry. This script was meant to be put in production but the actor Roger C. Carmel passed away before the episode could be made. Purportedly that script was rewritten into what became "The Neutral Zone". Visual Gene Roddenberry cameo? The person displayed on the computer screen for the file on Thomas Raymond (at roughly 42'56" into the episode) does look an awful lot like Gene Roddenberry. I wonder if this would be noteworthy. 18:49, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :It is not Roddenberry, it is Peter Lauritson.--31dot 18:54, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::I happily stand corrected, thank you. Is mine a common mistake, due to the (obviously only superficial) visual resemblence? 00:23, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :There could be a slight resemblance. I haven't heard anyone state that before, but that doesn't mean others haven't seen it. :)--31dot 18:07, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Invest in yourselfs "What do you invest in?" "We invest in ourselves." I`ve this episode 4 times or more. This 2 phares were never mentioned :Comment- these quotes were removed by the above user.--31dot 11:43, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Citation needed * The original Hungarian dubbed version of this episode (in the 1990s) changed Sonny's line about TV and baseball to "Is still on the air? I bet they're doing at least the 1000th episode." as local viewers weren't familiar enough with American baseball teams. Has lacked a citation for many years. The only sources that support this are Wikipedia (without a source), and websites copying Wikipedia.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 10:51, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Clare Raymond Family Tree I have done as much as I can on this tree in the remastered edition. Maybe others can help? I know that most of the names belong to people that Michael Okuda knows or works with at CBS or at Paramount. I was unable to determine these names: : Screen 4, First Column : Kelly [] Raymond – the middle name is unreadable : Screen 4, Second Column: Marian [] Raymond – the middle name is unreadable : Screen 4, Second Column: Demitre (?) Ganza (?) Raymond – I am not sure on the first two names : Screen 4, Second Column: [] [] Raymond – the first and middle names are unreadable (under James Holt Raymond) : Screen 4, Second Column: [] [] – the first and surname are unreadable : Screen 4, Second Column: []sana Noa Raymond – most of the first name is unreadable : Screen 5, Second Column: Monica [] Raymond – the middle is unreadable : Screen 5, Second Column: Jeff [] Raymond – the middle is unreadable : Screen 5, Second Column: Scott [] Raymond – the middle name is unreadable : Screen 5, Second Column: [] [] Raymond – the first and middle are unreadable : Screen 5, Second Column: Robert (?) Netmyer (?) Raymond, I am not sure on the first two names : Screen 5, Second Column: [] [] Raymond, the first and middle name are unreadable Thank you, Throwback (talk) 08:39, October 3, 2012 (UTC)